


Uma valsa para Vira

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan), ProjetoAniverse



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: A+ Yuri week content, F/F, a small canon divergence, blame the game art for making me write this, spoilers for some stuff in the main quest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: No passado, Ares e Albion se gostavam, mas jamais puderam ficar juntas.No presente, Vira e Katalina são duas partes de uma dança cheia de culpa e sentimentos não revelados.Depois de presenciar o passado, Katalina já está ciente do que deve fazer. E Vira... bem, a única coisa que Vira queria naquele momento era ter uma valsa com Katalina, só as duas no salão.
Relationships: Katalina Alize/Vira Lilie
Kudos: 3





	Uma valsa para Vira

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não planejava escrever pro evento, mas aí, a arte do jogo como sempre me deu um plot e eu tinha que escrever. Resultado: saiu essa fic.  
> Espero que vocês gostem e boa leitura a todos!
> 
> Ana/Chibi~

O clima cheio de cansaço tomava conta da tripulação da Grandcypher. Lidar com os Otherworldly Beings junto com todas as confusões que as criaturas trouxeram para Nalhegrande havia demandado uma quantidade imensa de energia, tanto para o grupo que não havia deixado o skydom, tanto para o grupo que tinha ido parar no chamado Otherworld.

Katalina era quem demonstrava estar mais cansada que qualquer outro, exceto talvez, pelo próprio capitão, que havia passado perto demais da morte durante os incidentes recentes.

As memórias de Ares, o vínculo com Albion, o teste que permitiu que ela visse aquele passado perdido. Todas essas coisas pareciam pesar sobre os ombros da cavaleira.

— Katalina, alguma coisa está incomodando? — Lyria questionou, preocupada.

— Não é nada demais, Lyria. Somente um pouco cansada. — Ela apoiou uma das mãos nos fios azuis. — E acredito que tem algo que preciso dizer a Vira.

— Ah, você está com saudades, Katalina? — Lyria sorriu. — Gran, Gran! Será que podemos parar em Albion quando chegarmos à Phantagrande?

Com uma confirmação do capitão e a felicidade de Lyria, Katalina inclusive passou a se sentir um pouco melhor.

— Se me lembro bem, não estamos muito longe do aniversário da fundação da academia militar. Talvez ainda dê para participarmos da comemoração.

E com o destino decidido e a tripulação novamente animada, a Grandcypher partiu rumo à Phantagrande, para a cidadela de Albion.

* * *

A festa comemorativa da fundação da academia militar era exatamente o que poderia se esperar de uma ocasião formal: um grande salão ricamente decorado, mesas e mais mesas cheias dos mais variados pratos, música ao vivo tocando ao fundo, deixando o ambiente mais agradável, e claro, convidados vestidos formalmente.

Com a ajuda de Siero, não foi difícil conseguir convites para o baile principal, até porque Vira não recusaria uma chance de ver Katalina novamente. E lá estava o pessoal da Grandcypher aproveitando a oportunidade de uma noite de descanso e comida boa.

Após cumprir com seu dever de Lorde Comandante da cidadela de Albion, Vira finalmente podia aproveitar as festividades junto de sua querida Katalina, e era exatamente por isso que as duas ocupavam a pista de dança, alheias ao que ocorria no resto do salão.

Um e dois e três. Um, dois, três e um giro. Ao som da música que ressoava pelo salão, Katalina conduzia Vira naquela valsa familiar e desapegada do resto do ambiente.

Para Vira, era como um sonho que havia se tornado realidade. Ela não esperava que teria a chance de recuperar o que havia perdido depois do incidente envolvendo o Império Erste, e depois que havia se despedido de forma tão conturbada, quem diria que poderia dançar por mais uma vez aquela valsa?

Talvez em algum outro céu as coisas tivessem sido diferentes…

A música foi chegando ao fim, e os pensamentos de Vira foram bruscamente puxados de volta à realidade. Katalina a olhou nos olhos e fez um pedido sincero:

— Vira, podemos conversar lá fora daqui a pouco? Tem algo que preciso dizer a você.

— Claro, nee-sama.

Após uma breve pausa, Vira finalmente se dirigiu aos jardins do lado de fora do grande salão onde ocorria a festa, procurando por Katalina. Não demorou muito e Vira a encontrou perdida em pensamentos próxima às flores.

— Nee-sama.

Katalina virou-se, e depois de um minuto de silêncio, começou a falar.

— Vira, eu… Antes de tudo, eu te devo desculpas.

— Desculpas?

— Da última vez que nos vimos, eu deixei que o passado e as circunstâncias pesassem demais na minha decisão. — Katalina desviou o olhar antes de continuar. — Eu não tinha o direito de deixar um fardo tão pesado sobre os seus ombros, nem de rejeitar seus sentimentos da maneira que fiz.

— Mas…

— E por isso eu… — Katalina agora a estava olhando nos olhos. — Eu te devia ao menos essas desculpas.

— Eu não a culpo pelo passado, nee-sama. — Vira respondeu, dando as costas. — Mas da última vez que nos encontramos, você me salvou novamente. Eu fico feliz em saber que você se importa tanto comigo que veio se desculpar por ferir meus…

E antes que terminasse a frase, Vira sentiu os braços de Katalina a abraçando com força. Sem reação, a loira apenas aceitou a demonstração de afeto e carinho de sua veterana.

— Então, acho que podemos tentar de novo? — Katalina quebrou o abraço e ofereceu uma mão. — Poderia me dar a honra de uma dança?

— Claro.

Vira aceitou a mão estendida e logo as duas iniciaram uma segunda valsa naquele jardim sereno.

Enquanto dançavam, Vira não conseguia deixar de pensar que lá no fundo, aquele sorriso sincero no rosto de Katalina era a visão mais bela do mundo.

— Nee-san, posso ir com vocês? Digo, na jornada.

— Não vejo porque não. Mas estaria tudo bem em deixar Albion?

— Não teria problema algum. Tenho certeza que Luminiera entende.

— Vira, tem certeza que pode deixar a cidadela assim? Sem apontar o próximo lorde? Eu não quero que você continue presa no passado, mas não é justo que você escolha algo só para continuar me seguindo.

— Eu já resolvi, nee-sama. — Vira soltou as mãos de Katalina, parando a dança e com suas mãos em uma posição em que parecia segurar algo junto ao peito. — Isso é algo que decidi por mim mesma.

— Nesse caso, estamos felizes em ter você viajando conosco, Vira. — Katalina respondeu puxando Vira pelas mãos e retornando à dança.

E concentradas em sua valsa sob as estrelas, as duas aproveitaram o momento único que era só delas, sem saber que ao longe, duas figuras as observavam satisfeitas.

Um flash de luz esverdeada e outra azulada se encontraram em um corredor vazio. Luminiera e Ares observavam as duas cavaleiras que já haviam provado seu valor para as primal beasts, com certo orgulho e, ao mesmo tempo, hesitação.

— Tenho certeza que elas vão ficar bem, Alby. — Ares comentou. — Mesmo que ainda tenha algo que devem resolver...

Luminiera duvidou um pouco da afirmação de Ares. Parecia até que a outra primal beast não tinha ideia da confusão que era o relacionamento das duas ali no jardim.

— Não acho que precisamos intervir, elas podem resolver essa questão por si só.

— A fé que você coloca nas garotas é impressionante, Ares.

— Vai dizer que elas não parecem com alguém que conhecemos? — Ela retrucou com um sorriso. — E é exatamente por isso que não podemos deixar que elas cometam os nossos erros.

— Não se preocupe. Nossos erros elas não cometerão. — Albion devolveu com o olhar focado na dupla que dançava lá longe.

A mão estendida e o pequeno sorriso no rosto de Ares transparecia um convite que nunca poderia ter se tornado real durante a guerra lá atrás. E assim como suas descendentes, as duas primal beasts dividiram uma dança sob as estrelas.

Duas duplas, cada uma ocupada com sua única dança. Duas valsas únicas sob o luar.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tô impressionada com o resultado final, não sei porque raios eu resolvi escrever um ship que eu não shippo (apesar de quase ter tido um troço com a última atualização da main quest e com a Katalina comentando que a melhor coisa do tempo na academia militar foi a presença da Vira, ai ai)... e por isso quero agradecer a umas pessoinhas:  
> à Princess-Hina que foi um verdadeiro anjo e me garantiu que a fic tava muito de boas e deu um boost na confiança pra terminar tudo (aí ó, valorizem os helpers!)  
> a @mitsukiseele, que betou a fic  
> Headpats pra todo mundo porque merecem viu? Deem amor pra essas pessoas vocês também!


End file.
